Talk:Imperator Bavarium Tank
Trivia People keep removing it, so I'm adding it here for the time being: *It's impractical and pointless to have coaxial main guns, because: **Coaxial main guns is a concept that was first tested during World War 2 by the russians. Tests showed that it's a terrible idea, because firing one gun would off-set the aim. At very close range that wouldn't make a difference, but at realistic battle distances it's completely useless. **In the time needed to aim at the next target a single gun could already be reloaded. **There is nothing that two smaller guns could do better than a single bigger one couldn't. **Battleships had multiple large guns in each turret, but those turrets were around 1000 tons each and could not be off-set that easily. GMRE (talk) 12:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Another point to the above list: The mortar it's based on produces a lot less recoil than a high velocity tank gun. GMRE (talk) 17:42, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Cannon design PL-01 I feel tempted to say not only is the turret based on of this tank, but also the entire IBT itself resembles this tank. The slabs protecting the treads might be a shortened, but I still feel like the entire tank itself bears an uncanny resemblance to said tank. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:32, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah? *How do you explain the hull upper front corners then that look just like the Stryker? *The hull front upper middle panel on the Imperator is a completely flat panel, but the PL-01 has a slight curve near its top, similar to the E-100. *Also, the front window for the Imperators driver looks like it was inspired by this exact photo of the Patria vehicle, which makes it look like it's in the middle. *The PL-01 has an extra wide hull that extends over the tracks, again similarly to the E-100. These are not just flat sideskirts. They're more like the hull armor itself. *The area above the front wheels is curved/angled on all so far mentioned wheeled vehicles, so I can even point out a similarity to BTR-70, which has a horizontal straight hull side there. : GMRE (talk) 14:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Scratch what I just said then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:08, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Shield not working underwater Are you sure that the shield does not function when submerged? I see that it's "not there" underwater. But from what i know about alpha channels in game textures, this stuff can happen when the game can not sort the textures correctly, so it will just not render one texture at all. I'd say the description should be removed, or at least replaced with something like "Due to texture sorting issues in the game, the shield texture won't be rendered when underwater." MrFunreal (talk) 18:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Um... :I should test that :But in the meantime don't change it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::This was never tested. I just noticed that it's not visible under water, so I uploaded the picture. I'm sure as far as programming is concerned, it does still function under water. GMRE (talk) 12:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) About some picture captions The shield glows = is a source of light, so it made sense to say that it's more visible at night. I know it's completely bright when it's activated. GMRE (talk) 17:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC)